helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamura Meimi
|image = |caption = Tamura Meimi promoting "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 159cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = Up-Front Works |join = August 14, 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2014-Present) (2011-2014) |group = ANGERME |generation = 2nd Generation |acts = ANGERME, Mobekimasu, Hagatamu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club |blog = |sig = Tamurameimiautograph322323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Tamura's Autograph }} Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of ANGERME. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. She will graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project on May 30, 2016. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tamura Meimi was born on October 30, 1998 in Gunma, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2009 In August, Tamura participated in Shugo Chara! the Musical as Yuiki Yaya. She worked alongside her future co-members Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukuda Kanon around this time. 2011 On August 14, Tamura Meimi was announced as a S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert On September 15th, Tamura posted her first blog post on the S/mileage Sub-member's official blog, and called it "Heart Pounding" On October 16th, Tamura, along with the other S/mileage sub-members, were announced as official members, becoming second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. On October 12, Tamura Meimi's grandmother passed away. On October 29, Tamura had an event to celebrate her 15th birthday. The special event was called S/mileage ~Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2013~ , the event featured two performances in Tokyo. It also featured many games and a mini-live. 2014 On October 31, Tamura celebrated her 16th birthday. The special event was called S/mileage ~Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On December 3, Tamura celebrated her 17th birthday. The special event was called ANGERME Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2015, and featured two performances in Tokyo. On December 20, during the ANGERME Fanclub Event 2015 ~Hitoashi Osaki ni Miracle Xmas~, Tamura Meimi announced she will graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project in the spring of 2016. She explained she wants to start over and become a singer, as well as pursue her dream of becoming a musical actress. 2016 On the first day of the Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ concert tour, the date of Tamura's graduation was announced to be May 30 and is to be held at Budokan. Personal Life Family= Tamura's mother was a Troupe Organizer, and acted at Gunma Prefecture in Japan.http://www.go-isesaki.com/isesaki_np/people_100312.html Tamura has an older sister named Tamura Karen. She also has two pet dogs named Pon-chan and Non-chan. On October 12, 2013, Tamura’s grandmother passed away.Tamura Meimi. "天国へ旅立ったおばあちゃん。田村芽実です欲しいです☆" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2nd Gen members Official Blog. 2013-10-13. |-|Education= When she auditioned for S/mileage, Tamura was a 1st year middle school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Tamura Meimi has acquired: *'Nakanishi Kana:' She currently gets along best with Nakanishi Kana in ANGERME. *'Aikawa Maho:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Aikawa Maho *'Miyamoto Karin:' She is good friends with Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin. *'Kosuga Fuyuka:' When Tamura joined S/mileage she was close friends with Kosuga Fuyuka. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tamura Meimi: *'Meimei' (めいめい): Official nickname, given her since joining S/mileage. Used by members and fans. *'Meimin' (めいみん): Second official nickname, given her since joining S/mileage. Used by members and fans. *'Tamu' (たむ): An abbreviation for Tamura. Profile Stats= *﻿'Name:' Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) *'Nickname: '''Meimei (めいめい), Meimin (めいみん), Tamu (たむ), Tamutamu (たむたむ), Mei (めい), Tamumei (たむめい) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Isesaki, Gunma, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: 159cm *'''Western Zodiac: Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-08-14: Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *''' Years in ANGERME:' 3 years *'Official Kaomoji:' ﾒｲ´‘ ｗ‘） *'S/mileage / ANGERME Color:' **'Green''' (2011-2014) **'Purple' (2014-Present) *'Audition Song:' "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" by S/mileage *'Hello! Project groups:' **ANGERME (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hagatamu (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Subject:' Music, art *'Favorite Animal:' Loves all animals. *'Favorite Color: '''Loves all colors *'Favorite Food: Squid soumen, plum konbu, scallop strings. *'''Favorite English Phrase: "For you" *'Hobby: '''Playing with her dog *'Special Skill: Room arrangement, sports, doing hair. *'''Strong Point: Being energetic *'Weak Point:' Being rough and openhanded *'Audition Song:' ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *'Looks up to:' Niigaki Risa, Hagiwara Mai Discography : See also: List:Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Mou Nakanai to Kimeta (from LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-'') *Yumemiru Fifteen (S/mileage cover; from ''SMILE FANTASY!) Solo DVDs *2014.05.10 May. Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi *2013.12.25 Tamura Meimi Birthday Event 2013 *2015.01.27 S/mileage Birthday Event 2014 "Takeuchi Akari & Tamura Meimi" *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 1~ *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 2~ Publications Digital Photobooks *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Shimizu Saki and Fukumura Mizuki) Magazines Featured on the cover *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho) *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan (Vol.12) Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Misaki) TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Voice Overs *2013 Sekai Daikyouryuuten (世界大恐竜展) (as Tirara the Dinosaur Guide) Theater *2009 Shugo Chara! (as Yuiki Yaya) *2010 Coco Smile 7 (ココ・スマイル7) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (as Constance and Marion) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (as Marigold) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Radio *2012– SS1422 Trivia *Prior to joining S/mileage, she was a part of an acting program called Musical Village, which her mother and sister inspired her to join. *Sato Masaki thinks Meimi is the coolest member of Hello! Project. *If she could join another group, she'd join °C-ute. *She'd like to take Wada Ayaka to see Wicked. *Her audition number was 13. *Shares a birthday with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *She is good at imitating synchronized swimming and goldfish. *Wants to do a duet with Hagiwara Mai. *On her days off from work, she spends most of her time playing with her dog. *Tamura has stated; "I'm still a novice at singing and dancing but, I'm trying my very very best everyday to improve". *She said that in her previous life she thinks she was a sloth, because she likes to sleep alot. *She said if a thief came she'd feel that Tanaka Reina would come protect her. *She said if she could be another member, she said she would be Tsugunaga Momoko, because her overall personality is cute. *Describes her personality as loud. *Kept a dog she found in a cardboard box in January 2012. *In Team Okai she covers Ishida Ayumi. *She likes Chickadees. *She tends to her bangs because she doesn't want to keep on plucking her eyebrows. *She believes that Tsugunaga Momoko is the both most energetic and mellowest member of Hello! Project. She explains that Tsugunaga has the ability to go both ways like an on-off switch, in which she personally believes she has no control over. *During the S/mileage Live Tour 2013 ~Smile Charge~, she expressed her love for soy sauce and puts it on everything she eats, including salads and potatoes. *She has bad vision, but she is afraid to put in contacts.Tamura Meimi (Translation: Nekokai). "I want to put in contacts, but." Blog! Project. 12-17-2013. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Tamura: "She really does a lot of research on herself. She likes theatre and the way she can use her singing voice so freely is really cool. She never gets embarrassed by anything, so she’s always able to adopt the feelings of the main character in any song. I’m her senior but I really look up to her."Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. *She and Nakanishi Kana were the first members of S/mileage that were not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei See Also *Gallery:Tamura Meimi *List:Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In *List:Tamura Meimi Concert & Event Appearances References Honorary Titles Tamura Family Tree External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blogs: **ANGERME 2nd Generation Member Blog **S/mileage 2nd Generation Member Blog (inactive) it:Tamura Meimi Category:ANGERME Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Category:2011 Additions Category:2016 Departures Category:1998 Births Category:October Births Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members from Gunma Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Green Member Color Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Tamura Meimi Category:Purple Member Color Category:AS1422 Category:Hagatamu Category:Trugranful